farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Egg
'''Mystery Egg '''is an item on FarmVille. They were introduced on November 12th, 2009, with the addition of the Chicken Coop. Currently the only way to obtain mystery eggs is through the Chicken Coop, and there is a 10% chance of obtaining one with each harvest of the coop. Upgrading your chicken coop to a 'Big Coop' or 'Huge Coop' will increase those odds to 20% or 30% respectively. The color of the egg that may be produced is determined by the colors of the chickens in the coop. When farmers find a Mystery Egg, they may post it on their facebook wall by clicking the "Share" button. Neighbors can then click "Hatch an egg" on the wall and they will get a prize. If a farmer does not wish to spend their cash on colored chickens, they may wait for their neighbors to find mystery eggs and obtain the chickens that way. When a mystery egg is "hatched", it usually contains a chicken, but often other FarmVille objects are found - the possible contents seem to change constantly. From January 6, 2010 farmers may feed their neighbor's chickens which are in coops, which may result in the farmer finding Mystery Eggs, and will also increase the chance of the owner of the coop receive Mystery Eggs. Since April 30, 2010, found Mystery Eggs will appear in the gift box and must be placed on your farm to open them, much like the Mystery Box. As of May 14, 2010, Mystery Eggs now yield new items and farmers are now able to keep one that has been found while feeding their neighbor's Chickens as well as posting it onto their feed. If you have 200 or more items in your gift box you cannot open a Mystery Egg. As of the August 18, 2010 update, the mystery eggs cannot be place on the farm anymore. It immediately opens when the mystery egg is used. There are 8 kinds of Mystery Eggs: * Common White Mystery Egg * Uncommon Brown Mystery Egg * Rare Black Mystery Egg * Treasured Golden Mystery Egg * Treasured Cornish Mystery Egg * Treasured Scots Grey Mystery Egg * Rhode Island Red Mystery Egg * Rainbow Mystery Egg Breeding Chickens The following table gives information only on the breeding aspect of Mystery Eggs, including which kinds of chickens come from which eggs. It should also be noted that there is currently no infantile form of chickens, so chickens that come out of eggs are full grown adults, ready to lay eggs. Also, please remember that not every egg has a chicken inside. Many contain other rewards, as listed in the section below. Prizes Please note: Due to recent updates, the percents on the eggs and the actual gifts received may vary from the ones shown in the lists below. Previous Contents Ribbons * Egg-celent Discovery * Cracked Gallery File:fuel mystery egg.jpg|Fuel from the Mystery Egg. Chickenfertilize2censored.png|This photo shows how a farmer can receive eggs from fertilizing a neighbors coop and discovering eggs. See Also * Cow Breeding * Mystery Egg (spring) de:Geheimnisei Category:Gameplay